Scarf Buddies
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: What exactly was he thanking the mercenary for? For a bit of understanding? For a small slice of company? He eventually decided on something very simple.


Hey-yo! It's been a while, yeah? Here's a little something that's been sitting on my cp for a while. No really, it's just...something. I'm not sure where this came from or even why...or what the point of it is...but I'm posting it anyway! 8D

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to moi.

Also! ** No relation to 'You, Me, and Him'**

* * *

**_Scarf Buddies_**

The mercenary let Marth wrap the green colored scarf around him. A part of Ike was irritated by the other's actions, but he resigned himself to it. The scarf was a gift from Meta Knight and Marth; the prince was strangely excited about him wearing it for the first time, and Ike couldn't bring himself to dampen the other's mood. The scarf was unusually long forcing the shorter swordsman to loop it a couple of times. Ike leaned away, once the other swordsman finished.

"It looks good on you." Meta Knight commented.

"Yes, it matches your headband." The citizen of Altea smiled, teasingly.

Ike simply shrugged, "Force of habit."

"Maybe if you cut your bangs a bit, you wouldn't have to wear it."

Another shrug before Ike adjusted the winter coat. It was a simple dark gray color, hanging just above his knees. The modern coat was thick, but not overly puffy like some of the Smash Kid's coats. He'd seen Toon Link walk awkwardly in an overstuffed coat. Ness and Popo teased him saying he looked like a marshmallow.

Whatever that was.

He quickly laced the snow boots, which were heavier when compared to his normal pair, and ran outside.

The sounds of laughter greeted him, and the mercenary scanned the grounds laid out before him. Many of the Smashers were on the hill not too far off taking turns sledding down the hill. Others were making snowmen and creatures and a few had just started a snowball fight. Ike smirked as Sonic was nailed in the back by Bowser.

He was tempted to join the others in the snowball fight until he saw Snake. The special ops solider was walking determinedly away from the snow fun activities. Curious, the mercenary watched Snake tromp through the white powder, his departure overlooked in favor of snowballs, snow building, and all around fun. Ike frowned and jogged over. None noticed his sudden exit. Ike called out to his fellow Smasher once he was close enough. "Hey."

The special ops solider stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "…Hey."

"Not much of a people person?" Ike asked, closing the distance between them so he was standing beside the other.

"Needed some air."

The mercenary nodded, reminded of another, and his eyes took in the other's appearance. He, like all the Smahsers, was garbed in more appropriate clothing. Heavier boots, no doubt insulated to ward off the chill, instead of his normal ones. His coat was shorter than the mercenary's, but no scarf. Ike studied the other's slowly flushing face. "No scarf?"

Snake shrugged. "Didn't need one."

"Well, your face would say otherwise." The swordsman replied and motioned towards his own. "Here. It's long enough for the both of us."

The special ops solider gazed at the mercenary, wondering. He knew little about the swordsman. Ike was incredible strong, but lacked speed in battle. Was blunt, but if anything, he was honest. And as long as if you didn't cross him or those he considered family, the native of Crimea was a strong ally.

Snake nodded, suddenly feeling the cold and the slow numbness.

The mercenary quickly unwrapped one end of the scarf and began winding it, loosely, around the other's neck. Snake didn't protest, though he could've easily tied it himself; the special ops solider let the other.

It was…different to have someone tend to him. Even if it was something as small as wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"All done," the mercenary declared and leaned back. Snake nodded and jerked his head forward. Ike understood and adjusted his stride to match his as they trekked through the snow. Ike was right; the scarf was long enough for them to share, though their shoulders brushed each other as they walked. The mercenary didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't mind. Snake decided not to say anything, finding his attention drawn to the item around his neck. It was warm from Ike, and the solider buried his chin deeper into the scarf, letting it cover his mouth and the tip of his nose. He inhaled. The scent of cooked herbs with a hint of iron was oddly comforting.

"Never got this much snow back home."

Snake stole a glance at his scarf partner.

"Sure we got some." The mercenary waved a hand at the white powder. "But it never lasted long. Soren said it had something to do with Crimea's weather."

"The climate."

"The what?"

"Climate. The latitude, terrain and altitude of the land effects the weather, resulting in hotter temperatures in the summer compared to more northern areas. Where as those in the south have milder winters."

All he got was a blank look.

"Forget I mentioned it."

"No. Tell me." Ike replied, nudging the special ops soldier's shoulder.

"Not now."

"Later, then."

Snake didn't respond, and the native of Crimea let him be.

The air was still, and the special ops soldier was strangely unnerved by the sudden quiet. So he began explaining to the mercenary the idea of climate, longitude and latitude. As Ike asked questions, as Snake answered, the special ops soldier found himself enjoying it, and he question when was the last time he actually enjoyed conversing with someone?

"Wow. That's amazing," Ike stated once they finished their mini-lesson.

And that was it.

Snake glanced at the other Smasher. Ike didn't notice, content in their silence and quite possibly, as far as the special ops solider could tell, mulling over the new knowledge he'd gained. Eventually, he looked away, watching the white scenery pass by.

There was peace in his mind for the moment.

Snake grinned behind the scarf. "…thank you."

Ike hummed. "Mmm? For what?" Giving a quick glance at the other.

The special ops solider shrugged. What exactly was he thanking the mercenary for? For a bit of understanding? For a small slice of company? He eventually decided on something very simple. "For the scarf."

The native of Crimea gave a soft chuckle. "You're welcome."

* * *

Yup. Just a little...something or another. Hopefully I didn't completely kill Snake's character, as I don't know much about him...if anything at all. If I ever decide to write more about him, I'll be sure to read a wiki or some other informative website...

Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to sleep and play Fire Emblem Awakening. Probably in that order...Maybe...XD

ZeroGravityDog


End file.
